


A Dream (Or Was It???)

by PsychoSoubi



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Based on recent info, Gen, Muzzle of Nemesis, Novel, first fic in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSoubi/pseuds/PsychoSoubi
Summary: It all started with one question;"Do you want to be friends?"Just a one shot fic featuring everyone's (once) favorite octopus and their new owner.





	

It was absolutely demeaning. This was definetely not what he had in mind. But he supposed it could have turned out worse...

In a small pool on a beach, a group of baby octopi swam around. The hole wasn't big enough to house then comfortably, so they often bumped against one another. But for a majority of them, this was okay. They were happy as they were.

All except for one little octopus, which was huddled as close to the corner as it could, hissing at anything that so much as brushed it. The sound was almost reminiscent of a rattle snake. It was unnaturally unsociable for a ziz tiama.

But to the woman hovering above the puddle of water, it was perfect. Brushing long black hair behind her ear, she leaned over and stuck her hand into the water, stopping it just short of the surly baby octopus. It considered biting that hand.

When a moment passed and it didn't swim over to the hand, the distance was closed and the baby octopus was trapped. It had an overwhelming urge to vomit, despite not being quite capable of doing so.

It had a pretty good idea what those hands had done.

Before it knew what was happening, it was thrown into a small bag filled with water and carried away from the desolate beach. The scenery blurred by before it could register where it was. White and brown soon melted away and was replaced by rivers of green and brown.

Soon, it found itself staring at a very familar building, almost hidden by the foliage. But no amount of coverage could hide that cabin's history.

'Ugh, it's feels like Moonlit could pop out at any moment. Nothing's changed!'

The octopus squirmed a little in the bag, trying to avoid that house. But its will would not be aknowledged, and the woman carried him past the threshold.

The entrance was decorated with nothing more than a rugged rug by the door and a framed photo of a landscape on the wall. The woman began to hum something of a lullaby as she strode into the adjacent room. Inside lied a tank already filled with water, which the octopus was promptly deposited into.

From its vantage in the tank, it looked around, surveying the nearly empty room. The only way it could tell it was a bedroom was the twin sized matress on the ground, adorned by an assortment of colored blankets and quilts. The room almost seemed... cold. Abandoned.

From there, time was warped and hard to distinguish. The woman didn't return for quite some time. Unlike most octopi, it didn't require food as often, so it took to lazing around in the tank.

But before long, it became bored. What was there to do except examine the surrounds? But it had done that so much already that the very thought of repeating the action was nearly enough to drive it mad.

It had been brought here for a very specific purpose. But what kind of purpose was sitting around, doing nothing, and remaining ignorant of anything happening around it?

That sounded like Held in a nutshell.

It took everything to not snicker at the thought.

Finally, the door was opened and the woman walked in, carrying a black blanket. It considered asking her where she had been, but stopped at the last moment. After all, a "normal" ziz tiama couldn't speak. So it only stared up as she approached the tank. She smiled down at the little sea creature.

Never before had it seen something so terrifying.

It was almost happy when the black blanket was thrown over the tank, blocking out any light.

"Nemesis, come in here! I have a surprise!"

The octopus' attention snapped back into the situation. It waited impatiently as little footsteps sounded off from another room, drawing closer with every second.

When the footsteps ceased, the blanket was pulled off. "Merry Christmas, my daughter!"

The child that had suddenly appeared in the room didn't look much older than eight years old. Green hair was cut short and smiliarly colored eyes brightened with childish wonder. She walked over to the tank and stuck her hand inside.

It decided to humor her. A tentacle wrapped around the little hand in a mock handshake, causing the girl to errupt into giggles. After a little while of playing with the octopus, the girl was pulled aside by the black haired woman. They exchange some words that the creature could not hear, and then they leave the room.

In its place, the sea creature felt a sense of loss. But of what, it didn't quite know at the time. Contrary to the woman's amiable yet distant demeanor, the child was warm and kind.

But underneath that childish demeanor was a small flame. A flame fanned by anger and wrath. And given the right tools, it would soon become a roaring fire and encompass everything in its path. And like a foolish moth, it was drawn to that little light.

As things were, it would never get to that point. To point things in the right direction, drastic measures would need to be taken.

A contract.

But for a demon, it was quite inexpirenced in forging contracts with humans. The only contract it'd managed to forge was only done out of neccessity. This would be the first actual person it would create such a link with.

Damn, Adam made it look easy....

It wasn't until the sun had completely vanished beneath the horizon that an idea was formed. It wasn't exactly a proper procedure, but this was a child, for crying out loud! She wasn't prime material for a sacrifice, nor could she provide anything suitable.

It was silly to the demon, but it would work.

\---

Everything seemed normal enough. She was in her room, showered by the moonlight piercing through the trees. In her arms, her beloved ziz tiama, Mr. Ziz, slept soundly...

Wait... Wasn't Mr Ziz supposed to be in his tank?

Nemesis tried to rub her eyes and remove the illusion, but the octopus still remained in her lap. However, all her moving around caused it to awaken. They stared at each other for a moment.

At that moment, she could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on the ziz tiama's face. A few tentacles reached out to grab her hands.

_"Do you want to be friends?"_

She blinked. Where did that male's voice come from. She looked around the room, but only found herself and her pet octopus.

"Was...Was that you...?" Even she found it a little hard to believe that such a cute little creature could sound like that.

It only stared back up at her, waiting for her response.

"I..." The idea of being friends didn't sound all that bad. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

She didn't want to hear their voices anymore.

So she answered by hugging the ziz tiama as close to herself as possible. Tears rolled down her face, but she didn't know if they were of pain or joy.

\---

"..."

"..."

A bespectacled man sat in a chair, staring up at the bewildered woman standing in front of him. Bits of snow clung to his dark brown hair. He only smiled up as the green haired woman opened and closed her mouth, no sound coming out.

Finally, she managed to choke out,

"That's bullshit!"


End file.
